Shiro
by Miya2306
Summary: "Shiro.. you're my brother. I love you"… 'Those words... were they real' The real Shiro has finally returned to team Voltron. So what now? Are they heading to Earth? Will team Voltron save their home? Will Haggar find a way to stop them before they get there? Who knows... lets find out (Eventual ShiroxKeith)
1. Intro

Hey guys Miya2306 here. Just wanted to write a little intro before starting this new FanFic on Voltron: Legendary Defender.

I'm guessing you have seen the show, or else you wouldn't have click on this story.

I just wanted to say that I started to really get into Voltron probably a year ago when it first started on the Pop Channel, here in the UK. I loved the first episode and I haven't looked back. Unfortunately the UK is currently oily showing the first 2 seasons so I had to find the other episodes online. (I won't tell you where it is as you probaly already know or watch the series on Netflix)

Anyway, I love the stories, the characters and of course all the ships.

After seeing Season 6, of Voltron: Legendary Defender, I just knew there was a story I had to tell. I really get inspired to write fanfiction but when you find a certain scene or think of a story line you'd like to see I feel you just have to write it down... and have fun with it.

I was inspired by seeing the first episode of season 7 the other day and probably like everyone else can't wait for August 10th

This fanfic is a working process. I see a start and a direction I want to take this tale so I can't wait to get started.

Also to note this is a Sheith (ShirxKeith) fanfic. I don't want to start a Sheith vs. Klance fight. If you're a Sheith fan then "Yay" for you. If you're a Klance fan then "Yay" for you to. I personally prefer Sheith. I don't want to read comment complaints regarding this ship or anything regarding their age difference as it will just spoil the fun I'm having writing this story. Sorry to be so forward. (Besides, if you're a Yaoi fan you know that age REALLY doesn't matter in some cases).

So, that's about it. I will be uploading soon and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will be writing it. Also just a little disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. I do not own the franchise of Voltron: Legendary Defender


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING – This chapter does have spoilers for Voltron Season 7 episode 1. As I previously noted I have seen the first episode so I'm taking some of that to start the story. I don't remember all the dialog said and some scenes might be different or like the episode when it's premiered on Netflixs. If you wish to wait until after August 10th before starting this fanfic please do. I'll be waiting for your return. Everyone else please enjoy.**

"Shiro.. you're my brother. I love you…" 'Those words... were they real?'

Shiro was still asleep. He could sense people around him, but he couldn't seem to recognise who.

"Shiro…" "What can you do?" "There must be something..." 'All those voices… I know them...'

The last things Shiro remembered was being on the astral plane with Keith.He was **s** howing him how tosee though the Black Lions eyes; being one with it. Seeing what the Lion wanted to show his paladin **.**

Shiro also remembered looking down at Allura. She seemed small compared to him, well smaller than usual. 'Why was that again?' Shiro thought as he tried to focus on his next memory.

Shiro felt a hand holding the back of his head and another on his chest. He felt a warm glow surround him… Suddenly his surroundings went white...

'Open your eyes... Open your eyes...' He felt himself scream with all his might. 'Open your eyes... You can't die... not here... This can't be the end…'

Shiro, with a hitched breath, opened his brown eyes, and pushed himself into a sitting position, and took a deep breath. The sudden relief he was feeling; feeling fresh air enter his lungs never felt so good. He was so grateful for that breath that when he tried to take another Shiro ended up coughing. Shiro needed to clear his lungs and breathe in that fresh air again. But even that took a lot out of him and Shiro started to fall to his right.

Unable to stop Shiro feel into the hands that were holding him before… Keith.

He looked upwards to see a deep purple backdrop above him… 'The sky.' He felt a hard surface beneath him… 'The ground,' this was good. He felt like he hadn't felt the gravity of a solid surface in a long time.

Shiro began to hear cheers of happiness. With his eyes barely open he could begin to see bodies of shadows. With his eyes refocusing those shadows turned to colour, then to shapes, to faces, to smiles of relief.

He looked over, still feeling the arms that caught him still holding on to him. His face wasn't looking at him at that moment but Shiro knew it was Keith that was holding him so gently but yet so tightly.

"You found me…" whispered Shiro as Keith finally looked at him with a hidden smile.

"We're glad you're back Shiro," replied Keith just as softly.

"Rest" said Allura looking tired as he felt. Shiro nodded and slowly closed his eyes.

….[Shiro's dream]…

As Shiro drifted off to a deep slumber he saw a lot of pale images. Images of his past and how he got to where he was… he saw images of fighting Zarkon in the Black Lion and dying. Not a good start on regaining his memories. He felt like he lost them when he first opened his eyes and saw Keith and the rest of his paladincomrades.

Shiro remembered the Black Lion and the bond they had. The events leading him to become the leader of Voltron and the paladins **.** He even remembered the fights he had to endure when he was crowned The Champion.

^^^^^^^^^^^ :Thud: "Shiro…" ^^^^^^^^^^

'What was that?' That sudden vibration startled Shiro. He felt a light thud that was coming from above him. He could lightly hear a male's voice? It sounded hurt. 'Was someone hurt?' he thought with worry.

… The vibration of the noise silenced. Shiro couldn't hear anything else and his worry soon faded away.

^^^^^^^^^^^ "Shi…" ^^^^^^^^^^

Drifting back, Shiro soon found himself younger? He was standing in front of a classroom full on children. 'Where am I?' thought Shiro confused with his surroundings. He turned slightly to his left and saw a small refection on the classrooms door glass. He could see he was in his old uniform and his hair was much darker.

"Now class," the middle-aged teacher said, in a clear strict voice, next to Shiro. Shiro turned his head to look at her.

The woman was the height if Shiro's shoulders and had grey hair, which was fashionable at the time. You could tell she was a strict woman; her desk was very clean with only a glass of water and a red apple on top. Shiro must have been in a military based school as the teacher herself was in an army uniform, though not in full gear but a more of a relaxed look. She was teaching children after all.

"We have a guest here today; Takashi Shirogane. He's here to speak to you about the Garrisonproject" Shiro turned his head and looked towards the now smiling children… he naturally smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Takashi **,** " said Shiro automatically. "I'm here to introduce new students, from around the country, to the work we do at the Garrisonand promote its new generation of pilots."

The children Ohhed and Awwed at Shiro's words. "So, anyone interested in becoming a pilot?"

"Yaaaa" the children screaming in delight. Shiro giggled "Ha, alright… but first you have to pass a test." The children quickly slumped down onto their chairs and sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, cause this test is a game…"

The children cheered with delight and started to talk amongst themselves; "Wonder what game it'll be…" "Do you think it'll be a shoot 'em up?" "Will we have to pay with quarters?" ….

Shiro smiled as he watched the children's excitement but then noticed a young boy; a boy with short black messy hair and a red sweatshirt, sitting at his desk over by the middle window. He wasn't paying attention to anything Shiro or the other children, nor did he seem to care what they were doing or saying. He just sat with his hand on his face as he leaned on his elbow to look outside towards the desert surroundings outside.

…

: pssshhew: : pssshhew: : pssshhew: : pssshhew:

The children, the teacher and Shiro were soon outside. Shiro had brought a large tester pod for the children to test their flying skills. The teacher looked at it and thought it looked like one of those amusement park rider games only much more expensive.

As the test began Shiro got to see the excited children turn to sheer determination.

"You can do it" "Shhh, I'm trying to concentrate" :Sound of happy trumpets: LEVEL ONE COMPLETED "All right," a classmate cheered and got himself ready for level two.

:Sound of sad trumpets: FAILED "Ahhh," the child pouted. "I was nearly there."

"It's ok. You did well," said Shiro patting the boys shoulder. "Who's next?" All the children quickly put their arms and hands up "Me" "Me" "Me" "Me".

The children gathered round as each of them took turns on the simulator, which was shaped like a Garrison flight pod. The aim of the game was to maneuver the pod around rocks and craters, just like real pilots. The children were being tested on a number of things one of them being their senses to actually do the task. They had to judge how far the next falling rock was, predict where it could fall to and maneuver the pod while also checking for another other obstacles.

It was quite a tough test even if it was a game. This was to show what real pilots might fly into when their sent on a mission to space.

As Shiro looked on from a short distance the class's teacher approached him with an information pad in hand. "Here is a list of children the faculty feel are the best suited for the upcoming Garrisonprogram."

Shiro took a quick look at the list when he heard the children cheering again.

"Wow, that's awesome." "Yeah, you got to level 5" "Keep going. Make a new record"

Shiro looked over at the group of 15, or so, children and smiled when he saw who was the next pilot. It was the small boy that was sitting by the window. Shiro returned the smile to the teacher. "What about him?" Shiro asked, hinting towards the boy, "he looks up to it?"

The teacher looked over behind Shiro to see the child he was speaking about. "Keith?" she said questionably. "Haa, he's not qualified. Not disciplined enough. No father or mother figure in his life," the teacher replied with a snarl on her face. "Frankly I see him as a lost cause."

Shiro was shocked at her response 'I thought teachers were supposed to guide their students'

"Now, young Allen here," said the teach sounding prouder as she turned and got the attention of the Allen boy, asking him to come over. "Allen is the son of one of the CEOs at the Galaxy Garrison department.He's much more qualified and gets straight A's in all of his classes."

The young man walked up to his teacher, and stood beside her, as soon as he heard his name. Shiro could already tell that his father had taught him more than the basics of standing to attention at a senior officer. He looked down and saw the young man standing proud and straight as he could, wanting to show his teacher, and Shiro, the best of manners as he introduced himself.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takashi. My father and grandfather have often spoken of you and your team at the Galaxy Garrison."

The teacher looked down at her smart student, proudly showing him off. She was beginning to push Allen closer to Shiro, promoting them to get to know each other when suddenly…

:Roar: : Whirl: :Screech:

Shiro's large, and expensive, hired car was driven off the school's property.

'What?'


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING – Hey guys, again this chapter does have spoilers for Voltron Season 7 episode 1 – Enjoy**

"You're letting me go?" asked Keith as he followed behind Shiro from the police station.

"Yes of course. No harm was done," replied Shiro with a small smile as he walked to his car.

Keith didn't get away far enough with Shrio's stolen vehicle. Who knew there would be military men keeping watch on activity at a school? They soon stop the teenager and read him his rights. Shrio, and the rest of the class, just watched as they saw Keith get put in the military jeep and taken off the premises.

"Look at that…" "Not again…" "Typical Keith, always wanting to show off…" "Guess that's what you get from being a show-off," giggled the kids. The teacher herself couldn't help but smile at the entertaining sight as she walked put to stand next to the on looking Shiro. "What did I tell ya, undisciplined due to lack of parental control," the teacher said just softly enough so only her and Shrio could hear, she then turned to her class and clapped her hands.

:CLAP CLAP: "Alright everyone, that's enough. I'm sure master Keith will be back after he's served some time out. Everyone return to class." As the children turned to return inside the teacher looked back. "Mr. Takashi, are you joining us?"

Shiro looked at her still deciding what to do next, "I think it's best to go and get my car, if you don't mind." The teacher shrugged her shoulders. "Please yourself. Thank you for coming today. The children we're enjoining themselves. I do hope you choose someone with GREAT potential... and not choose someone out of sympathy," she said sternly and took one last look at Keith direction, smiled back at Shiro and continued back to the classroom.

As Shiro got into his returend car he handed Keith a card. "Meet me at this address, tomorrow at 08:00 hours"

Keith took the card, looked at it with a confused look and returned that look to Shiro. "Why are you doing this?" asked Keith questionable. As Shiro started the car he replied "cause, everyone deserves a second chance." Shiro put the car in reverse and then placed it in driver to drive off leaving a stunned and still confused Keith watching as he left.

….[Back with Team Voltron]…

Keith, Allura and the rest of the team all looked as they monitored the sleeping Shiro in a healing pod.

"Shiro needs time to settle into his new body," said Allura as she kept looking between Shiro and the monitor monitoring his life signs. "The only issue is IF this body will take Shiro's consciousness."

"And if it doesn't…" asked Lance, standing by Shiro's feet. Allura looked up and glanced to everyone hesitantly but didn't say anything.

Keith saw her look and knew what she was hinting at. He slammed his fist on top of Shiros pod, "THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN…"

"Keith," said Krolia as she softly slipping her hand on shoulder, squeezing it supportingly.

As the room went silent it was Coran broke the silence, "err, yes… well, whether or not Shiro does make it is beside the point. What we should be doing is figuring out our next move."

Pidge hummed in agreement as she took her thinking stance; standing with her hand on her chin, plotting the team's next move. "Well, the Lions still need re-charging… but with the Castle destroyed is there a way they can charge their power without it?" "They can charge naturally with rest… but we don't have time for them do to that," Coran pointed out as he clicked his fingers to Pidge.

"How long does that take?" asked Hunk. "Well…"

With the team discussing what to do next Keith was too focused on Shiro and the thought of him not pulling through this.

"Alright…" yelled Coran, clicked his fingers and pointed to the Allura "that's the plan. Allura, you Keith, Krolia and their wolf friend there stay here and look after Shiro. While the rest of us go and get those batteries for the Lions."

Keith shook his head and looked at Coran in confusion, clearly missing something. "Wha-batteries?" "Yes batteries that the term young Pidge is using. Weren't you listening? Look, don't you worry about it. You four just stay her and look after the invalid... and look after the Lions… and defend yourselves if any Galra attack." Coran looked to one side trying to escape, "look just… wait here. We'll be back."

The team placed their helmets on their heads and began to exit the Black Lion, where they set up the mini infirmary. Lance looked back "Keith, you gonna be ok?" Keith smiled and nodded to Lance. Lance smiled back and gave a thumbs-up, "don't worry. We'll be back in a few vargas." With that Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and the Altean Romelle ran off.

With the team gone Keith looked at Allura to see if her expression changed, as she rechecked, doubled check and rechecked again on Shiro vital signs… But her face stayed the same, worried and concerned. Keith slammed his fist on top of Shiro's pod again. "Shiro … please don't do this," he lowered his head and pressed it above Shiro's chest. "You can't leave me again…"

….[Shiro's dream]…

Shiro was enjoying reminiscing his time with Keith… well, most of the time.

Shiro was in an office, it had been a few months since Keith Galaxy Garrison cadets program and, once again, Keith was in trouble. Apparently this time he had punched a fellow student, Shiro didn't know why as he hadn't had time to question Keith before he was asked into the Staff Sergeants office.

"The only reason he's here is because you vouched for him. You need to make sure this doesn't happen again." "Understood, I'll handle it" replied Shiro as he was dismissed from the office. As he exited the young cadet entered, probably to get feedback as to what might or could happen to Keith if something else happens.

Outside the office sat Keith, in a dull orange and white jacket and matching pants. He had the beginning of small bruises on his lower jaw; looks like the cadet got a few punches back in retaliation to Keith's assault. "Hey," Shiro started but before he could continue Keith spoke, "look I know I messed up. You should just send me back to the home already. This place isn't for me."

Keith looked like he had given up. He was tired of being treated like an outcast, a nobody. Why should he care about himself if no one else does?

Shiro felt sympathetic but he also knew what Keith was capable off. After rechecking his score on the flight simulator he saw that Keith was far better than any other child, no person, he had come across in the other schools he went to. He needed to show Keith he wasn't just another face in the crowd he could be someone. "Keith, you can do this. I will never give up on you but more importantly you can't give up one yourself."

Keith looked up at Shiro, still that confused look that he first saw on him a few months back at the police station. He still couldn't understand why he was doing this… for him?


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING – Hey guys, again this chapter does have spoilers for Voltron Season 7 episode 1 – hopefully this will be the last spoiler warning. Enjoy**

Shiro and Keith were now out in the desert, each on their own hover bikes. Shiro's was more advanced than Keith as he was still learning to use it.

Flying, diving and generally having fun both of them enjoying their time out from the Garrison guard dogs and following the rules. They both needed a break. Keith from his constant training of becoming a pilot and Shiro… well, he just needed a break from a lot of things. He needed to clear his head. He had a lot of decisions to make in very little time. He wanted to take a break and just have fun… and take Keith with him.

Keith watched as Shiro dived off a cliff and was able to jet off before hitting the ground. 'Wow.'

As Shiro and Keith stopped to watch the sun set Keith asked, "how'd you do that? Back at the cliff?"

Shiro laughed, "It's all about timing... if you pull up too soon and you won't have the momentum you need to create lift. Too late and there won't be enough lift to avoid the crash." Keith was in awe, "do you think I could do that?" Shiro hummed, crossed his arms and looked questionable at Keith, "what do you think?"

Keith lowered his head and thought about his answer. He looked at his bike then to Shiro, "I think, I should…" Shiro hitched his eyebrow and waited for his impending answer, "be patient and focus on learning the basic first. I can't accomplish other things before completing something I can't reach yet."

Shiro smiled, "very good. You're learning." Keith smiled at Shiro, blushing just the tiniest bit. He liked it when Shiro praised him. "So you grew up around here?

Keith looked slyly away and onto the desert "yep, just me and dad." Keith expression quickly turned from pride-happy to somber. "He was a fireman right?" asked Shiro, trying to lighten the conversation. Keith sighed, "yah, dad was a real hero… people told him not run back into that burning building... but he just wouldn't listen. He was so suborn."

"Ha, sounds familiar." Keith turned back to Shiro, hearing his little laugh and lightly smiled.

:Beep-Beep Beep:Beep:

"What was that?" asked Keith as he watched Shiro turned his back to him and press something on his wrist. It looked like a metal bracelet. "Oh nothing," replied Shiro as he pressed a small button on the left bracelet. "What are those?" asked Keith, still curious, "these? They're just some electro stimulators to help keep my muscles loose"

"Does it hurt?" Keith asked sounding cautious; Keith didn't want to pry even though he wanted to know.

"Na, I've gotten used to it." "What do they do?" "They just help my muscles. They can get tired if I don't work on them constantly. Come on, we'd better get back to the base." Shiro got on his bike and started the engine.

"Shiro… you're not old. I mean we're only 7 years apart. I wish you'd treat me like an equal…"

Shiro smiled and looked to Keith, he reach out and patted his head with his right hand. Keith looked up and Shiro could once again see that tiny little blush on his cheeks. "Tell you what; I'll treat you like an equal when you save my life." Keith laughed. "What? When will I get a chance to save your life?"

"I don't know… guess you'll have to grow up a bit more won't you." Shiro removed his hand and revved up the bike's engine. :VROOOOOM" "Come on, last one back at the base has to clean the bikes from the desert dust." Shiro laughed and yelled a "whooooo-hooo" before jetting off leaving Keith behind.

"HEY, NO FAIR… YOU'RE GETTING A HEAD START…"

….[Next memory]…

"No... absolutely not… this man is sick and he's not to go on any other missions, let alone the mission to Kerberos..."

"I'm sorry Mam, but if Shiro doesn't go on this mission, neither do I. I trust Shiro with my life, so you should trust us with this mission."

….[Next memory]…

"You ok?"

Shiro was now in a white room… no, not just any room. He recognised it; the mess hall at the Galaxy Garrison. He was sitting down. He felt tired, not physically but mentally. It must have been the end of a tough day… 'What was that argument, before about?' though Shiro but he didn't have time to think it over as he felt the current conversation continue.

"Commander Iverson said I should be part of the mission... and they called in the big guns. But I'm not giving up…"

"Well… maybe their right." Shiro turned his and saw the back of someone he knew. He was wearing the Galaxy Garrison orange uniform and he felt like he knew him well. "Going on this mission can be really dangerous. Not just for you but the whole crew. Maybe… maybe they have someone better... someone who won't-" the man was cut off by Shiro's sudden outburst. "I'm just as good as anyone else."

Shiro saw the man flinch, maybe he shouldn't have shouted. "Sorry, it's just..." Shiro sighed and fell back onto the seat his was sitting on. "You know how important this is to me. You know that... I push myself above and beyond the job that I do... and just because I have this... this..." "Illness?... Come on you don't even have a name for it."

Shiro looked down and played with the bracelets on his wrist. "It's worth the risk."

The man stubbornly slammed his drinking cup on the table he was sitting beside. As Shiro looked at him it seemed like the man was having a break from his normal duties at the Garrison. He saw that he had a text book in front of him along with the coffee cup he had just hammered down. "Takashi, how important am I to you?"

Shiro blinked and looked in wonder at the man. 'This guy…'

"Every time you leave for a mission I always wonder if I'm ever going to see you again. Don't you realise how much I care about you? I've been right there... beside you. So of course I know how dangerous a mission like Kerberos can become. This is more than a mission; this is your life that you're putting at risk"

Shiro could feel himself getting annoyed, hast he heard something like this before. ""Don't start with this Adam," 'Adam… his name's is Adam. How could I forget?' Shiro quickly thought as his memory continued to play out. "You don't have to look out for me or protect me. I'm going on this mission…" Shiro looked sternly at Adam who still hadn't turned to look at him. Shiro signed, "I understand you're worried, and I'm grateful for that… but this is something I have to do… for myself."

Shiro could sense Adam bitter face "you're so selfish..." Adam whispered and stood up from the high chair he was sitting on, turned his body and looked at Shiro. Shiro could finally see his face. This Adam, who stood as tall as Shiro, had brown hair, beautiful tinted skin and was gearing glasses, Shiro could feel his muscles tighten and his heart begin to pound. This man Adam… he was important to Shiro... but the guy just looked defeated. He looked as though he had fought, for the longest time, but just wasn't getting anywhere. "I know I can't stop you. But I won't go through this again."

Shiro want to say smoothing… he knew what was coming but this was his memory. He couldn't change what Adam was going to say next. "If you decide to go... don't expect me to wait for you…" Adam picked up his book and walk behind Shiro to leave the room. Shiro couldn't watch him leave he just closed his eyes and sighed… he knew their relationship was over.

….[Back with Team Voltron]…

:BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP: "What's happening?" asked Keith. Everything was going fine but suddenly Shiro's healing pod began to signal a red warning light and the monitors started to pulsate and create a loud warning sound.

"His stats are dropping" warned Allura as she tried to figure out what suddenly changed "I don't know what's going wrong?"

Keith, worried and scared, looked down at Shiro's body "Shiro…"

….[Shiro's dream]…

"When were you going to tell me?" yelled Keith as he marched to Shiro. They were now outside and Shiro was inspecting on a fighter jet to make sure it was up to form for its next flight. He was hunched over working on the fighter's engine when he heard Keith approaching. "Huh... Keith?"

"Are you sick or something?" "What do you mean?" "I was outside the office..." 'oh no'

"I heard you and Commander Holt talking about the next mission… Tell me the truth… tell me what's wrong, I want to help. I'm not a little kid; I can handle whatever it is… I just… want to know Shiro. Please"

Shiro looked down at Keith; he'd never seen him like this. The fire in his eyes The determination in his voice. He didn't want another person he cared about start to worry about him… but it couldn't be helped. Shiro jumped down from the jet, cleaned off his hands and face, and caught his breath.

"Uhhh, I have a disease… and over time it corrodes my muscles and makes me weak to do simplest of tasks." He looked down at Keith and saw the look everyone gave him whenever he tells this story… pity, he hated it. "I'll only be at my top physically strength for a couple more years before... I'll become useless. The Garrison doesn't want me to do any missions that are considered dangerous… including Adam."

"So what are you going to do?" Shiro stepped to his side and leaned against a small folding table that had the tools he was working with. "I'm going on the mission. I have to do this. If I don-huh" Shiro as stopped midsentence as he felt some arms go around his waist and the weight of Keith's body pushed against the lower part of his back. Keith was giving Shiro a hug... "If that's your choice then I wish you well."

Shiro was surprised at Keith's sudden show of affection. "But just make sure… you come back... come back soon for Adam and for me." Shiro twisted his back slightly so he can see the boy still hugging his back, it felt like Keith never wanted to let go of him. Keith looked up at Shiro and with watery eyes he smiled brightly "I'll miss you too much…. Besides, who else can I race with?"

Shiro smiled and patted Keith head. He turned around properly and encircled his arms around the boy and returned Keith's hug.

….[Back with Team Voltron]…

The room was silent. The monitors had stopped the loud beeping and it was replaced with light blimps and beeps. Allura was checking every report she could create but it was no use. She looked sorrowly at Keith who was still next to Shiro's sleeping body.

"I'm afraid the clone body is rejecting Shiro's conciseness."

Keith wouldn't give up; "there must be something that we can do to help" he yelled and sternly looked at Allura. Allura lowered her head in defeat. "I'm sorry; I've tried everything I can think of. There's nothing more that I can do."

Keith hissed and slammed his fist on top of Shiro healing pod, cracking the protective screen where his fist landed. "Shiro please..." Keith sniffed as he felt the flow of tears start to leave his eyes, "fight... fight you idiot." Keith pounded his fist again but not as strong as the last. "We're so close. Do leave us…" tears ran down Keith face as he let his emotions out. "Don't leave me…"

A few tears dripped onto the pod as Keith began to cry… 'this is it…'

Suddenly, he healing pod turned green, the monitors started to return to life. "Wh-at?" Keith tightened himself up and the cracked protective screen began to disappear. Keith leaned over Shiro and placed his left hand against his face.

"Shiro?" Keith whispered softly.

Shiro's eyes began to open and he saw Keith face starting down at him, he looked worried. "Keith..." said Shiro, groggy. "I was dreaming…" "Really?" Keith chuckled softly, "was it a good dream?"

"Yeah… the last thing I dreamt was you... asking me to come back." Keith eyes began to water again as he smiled sweetly at Shiro "Looks like you did…" Keith bent further down and hugged Shiro's head. "Welcome home..."

Allura and Krolia looked on and smiled at the two paladins.

As Keith Started to help Shiro sit up the rest of team Voltron returned from their mission.

"Hey," yelled Lance happily as he saw the happy sight. "Shiro's looking better"

"Where were you guys?" asked Keith "we tried to communicate with you but the signal was down."

"Ohh, that… We were shrunk by a magic sunk but we ended using the starkly dust, that make electricity bigger, or whatever, to make us unshrinkable again. So you ready to charge up the lions?"

Shiro laughed tiredly, 'same old Lance,' "It good to be home… "

TBC.

 **Yay. Voltron Season 7 is now up. Has anyone watched it? I did all 13 episodes in 1 night… and I don't regret it. Anyway, some original stuff will be coming up soon. I can finally start typing this story the way I want to tell it. Looking forward to it, hope you are to.**


	5. Chapter 4

"You're looking much better than before" said Hunk happily, smiling at the end of Shiro's healing pod. "Yeah, it looks like your subconscious is getting use to that clone body. Hope it's a good fit," laughed Pidge.

"Let's head out so you can get some fresh air," suggested Allura as she started to lead the large party out of the Black Lion. "Great, we can start charging up the Lions, poor things must be hungry for some decided energy," said Coran as he followed his princess out to the planet they had landed on.

"Hey, what about us? I haven't eaten anything in quintants" Lance complained following Coran with the others following. "Well, maybe we can find something in that forest we visited," "we have to go back there… oh man…"

"Do you need any help," asked Krolia quietly in Keith's ear. He shook his head no "we'll catch up in a second," Krolia smiled a subtle smile and left the two paladins alone, knowing they needed a moment alone.

As everyone left the room Keith was ready to help Shiro rebalance himself as he hopped of the healing pod bed and stumbled.

"You ok?" asked Keith, troubled by Shiro imbalance. "Yeah..." he replied with a little hesitation in his voice. "Guess I'm not as balanced as I was with an arm" giggled Shiro as he tried to lighten the silent atmosphere.

Keith guiltily sighed and tilted his head away from Shiro, "I'm sorry…" Shiro looked at him, "I... I didn't have a choice… if I didn't do something to stop you…" Keith quickly stopped his words and quickly turned to look at Shiro with shocked wide eyes, "I mean… not you, the other guy... well I mean..." Keith was getting confused. The other Shiro was Shiro … wasn't he?

Shiro smiled softly, with his usual crocked grin, and put his only hand onto Keith's shoulder "it's ok… I know you fought hard." Keith remained looking confused. "I… seem to have my other self's memories," Keith nodded his head at Shiro's explanation. "So, I know what you guys were doing and… most of the conversations we all had together." Shiro tightened the old he had on Keith shoulder, reassuringly, "I only lost an arm… we didn't lose our lives, thanks to you."

'You're my brother… I love you.' That one sentence kept going around in Shiro's head.

Keith blushed. Embarrassed his lowered his eye vison from Shiro's eyes to his armoured chest and hoped his growing smile wasn't seen by him. After a few seconds he reached his hand up and placed it on top of Shiro's and tubbed his thumb against his knuckles. "Thanks," Keith simply said, looking back up a Shiro's eyes. They detached from each other and walked out of the Black Lions bay.

...

With the team now outside, the discussion began; it kept shifting from 'how to charge the Lions' to 'what's our next move.'

Keith was standing next to an armless Shiro, thinking his own thoughts regarding the team's next step. 'We'll need to sort that arm before anything. Shiro will be defenceless if anyone attacks us directly; he can't fight properly with just the one... and then there's piloting the Black Lion. I know I'm its true pilot but… what if I become incapacitated, will the Black Lion let Shiro pilot him?' Keith titled his head up and gazed at sky. 'I wonder if it knew that other Shiro wasn't the real one. Was that why it didn't fight to its up-most capacity?' Keith lowered his head and looked at Shiro from the corner of his eye but quickly turned away when Shiro turned to look at him. Keith could feel that red blush come back on his face. 'What's wrong with me? I've never acted like this before? Anyway, the previous Shiro… What am I thinking? It's like that guy didn't matter… did he? Urgh,' Keith shook his head violently trying to go back to what he was previously thinking 'questions like those can be put aside. Focus Keith, focus on the problems in front of us now.' Keith turned to look at Shiro again 'at his current state Shiro can't even balance let along pilot any of the Lions. There has to be a solution,' Keith sighed heavily, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"-ith?... Keith?" "Mmm, what?" Keith quickly came out of his thoughts when Lance called his name again. "What do you think?" Lance asked again.

Keith looked at Lance, and blinked a few times, clearly showing he wasn't listening to the others. "The threat of Earth?" said Lance, helping his leader get back on subject. Keith shook his head and refocused "I don't think… right now we have the power to stand against the galra fleet. So there has to be way to stall them... maybe?"

Pidge hummed to herself and thought for a second, "I think the best way to... to at least delay the galra is to destroy the Earth's location..."

"ARE YOU SAYING WE NEED TO BLOW UP EARTH FIRST?" screamed Lance.

"I don't think she did," replied Hunk contemplating Lance brain on how it worked in his big head.

"What do you mean Pidge? Shiro asked.

"She probably meant a direct attack so the galra don't have a chance of getting to Earth…" Hunk blinked once, twice... "Wait…" and blinked once, twice again "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hunk screamed just like Lance had done seconds ago. "We don't have the power to attack the galra fleet directly."

Pidges left eyebrow shot up, 'how are these dunces pilots' she though as she shook her head and answered "not directly... just quietly." Pidge did a demo of her idea through her hand gestures "All we have to do is sneak up on them… infiltrate a galra ship that has Earth coordinates… destroy it… snn-eeeak back out and then get to Earth before they do." She smiled with a big grin and stuck the thumbs up at her brilliant idea. "It'll be simple"

The others were doubtful, especially Lance. "Doesn't sound simple to me…" said Lance snarly.

"How do you suggest we proceed?" asked Shiro, giving Pidge the room to continue explaining.

"I think we should revisit our first mission." "The transport hub?" answered Hunk. "Very good Hunk. As I was saying, the Green Lion still has the cloaking system I step up. A small team of us can sneak up behind the galra ship, get in, blow up some stuff and get out without anyone seeing us."

Lanced raised his hand "err, sorry but err… I'd just like to point out, again if I may, I don't think it's that simple of a plan."

"What other choice do we have?" snapped Allura "with our lions at minimum power, even if we get to your Earth home, before the galra, we still can't put up a fight."

"Pidge and Allura are right" said Keith sternly and took a step forward. "This plan should delay at least some of the galra fleet." Everyone nodded at Keith words "but before we do anything else we need to sort out Shiro's arm. Coran, is there any where around this sector that could help us getting one?"

Coran hummed and crossed his arms, "arms don't grow on trees you know" Coran replied with a twirl of his moustache "but I think there's a market we could go to." "A market? Seems kinds fishy to me" question Lance, titling his head at Coran suggestion. "Well they do sell fish..."

"We don't have a choice," snapped Keith as he turned to Coran. "Coran, I'll leave you to find any alternative. We need to give Shiro the tools he needs to defend himself." The team nodded and Coran gave Keith a salute. "Ok everyone, get everything together we'll be leaving as soon as the Lions start showing signs life."

Shiro looked on as he watched Keith take control of his team, 'he's learnt well.'

As everyone started to disburse Lance raised his arm up and swirled it around, gaining everyone's attention. "Errr, sorry, just one more thing... Who's riding with whom?"

Keith looked at Lance confused when it suddenly dawned that they had extra passengers, he sighed. Keith didn't need this extra bit of responsibility.

"I can take the mice…" said Allura sticking her hand up.

"Why do you get the small parcels? You should take Coran... you two get along the best," said Hunk sulkily crossing his arms. He wanted first dibbs.

"Are you saying I don't get along with anyone else besides Allura? How dare you Hunk, I thought we were friends" said Coran sulking and turning his back on Hunk, wiping away the newly formed tears in his eyes… that weren't really there. "Urgh fine, fine. I'll take Coran. Pidge you take the wolf."

"I'm not taking the wolf, I'm allergic" said Pidge looking to the wolf and giving it a look. The wolf looked back at her and titled his head.

"The wolf comes with me," said Keith wanting his pet near him.

"Now, now, no need to play favourites. I know, how abut we draw straws?" said Lance, bring his hands up to stop the upcoming fight. He brought his right hand behind his back and somehow producing some straws. Did he always have them back there?

"Why would be draw straws?" asked Allura questioning his idea. "Seems like a waste of time. We don't have any pens or paper. How about we choice from sticks and whoever gets the longest gets Kaltenecker." "That's basically what I said," replied Lance looking confused at Allura.

Eventually, after some backwards and forwards the seats were assigned.

As the Lions started charging up and come back to life the team gathered essentials and packed them into their Lions. They were finally returning Earth.

….

The trip back to Earth was going well… for about 10 minutes. Soon each member of the Voltron team started to wish they had a spare cargo ship as their extra travel companions started to make their presents know.

'This is why we don't carry passengers in the lions' thought Keith as he endured the altean alphabet from Coran. The guy was singing, quite badly, and it was getting on Keith, Shiro and Krolia's nerves.

Poor Lance wasn't doing much better. He thought he struck it rich when had got Romelle as his travel companion but she wasn't used to seeing all the new technology in front of her. She was brought up with simple home living and suddenly seeing the size of space, along with 5 large coloured Lions and fighting evil enemies she was looking forward for whatever was coming next. She felt like she needed to help her new friends and the first thing she wanted to learn… was what that switch next to that other big button does in this Red Lion she was currently traveling in. "Ohhh, what do these buttons do… What does this do... can I touch this… how about this..." "Romelle stop!" yelled Lance as he tried to follow Romelle's quick moments around the lion, "you shouldn't be pressing buttons that you're not allowed to touch." "Why not?" "BECAUSE YOU COULD BLOW SOMETHING UP! This is a war machine not a microwave."

Hunk on the other hand was quite happy with his passengers; he had the 4 mice and they were just so cute that he started taking selfies or as he now called them miceies. "Look Lance, look," cheered Hunk over the lion's communication network, "the mice are on top of each other, sleeping. Isn't this cute... I have to share this with Allura."

Allura was jealous and she didn't hide it well as Hunk shared his newly taken pictures of him and the mice. She had the wolf and unlike the mice the wolf wasn't cute... At least in her eyes.

"Bad wolf. Stop that. Don't chew on that energy cord... Urgh, Keith" Allura opened a communication window to the Black Lion, "your WOLF is chewing on important wires." "Because he's lonely," said Keith sympathetically, he was missing his buddy; wishing he was with him rather than Coran. "Just let him in the cock-pit." "I will not let that filthy beast in here... and why is he drooling everywhere?" "He's not fifthly and he's still a pup. He's just teething." "Teething? How long will that last?" "I don't know... Just let him in the cock-pit so he can see where we're going. It'll take his mind of chewing things." "And what, may I ask, will take my mind of him?"

As everyone began to argue and Coran still singing that blasted alphabet Keith had had enough. Pounding his fists on the Lion's driving handles Keith yelled "THAT'S IT… WE'RE SWITCHING PASSENGERS RIGHT NOW."

However with Pidge somehow ending up by herself and playing her retro video game she didn't notice the signal of some galra pilots heading their way.

….

As the team entered the battle they quickly found themselves outnumbered and out powered. With the Lions still struggling to reach full power the team soon found themselves captured by Ezor and Zethrid, who seemed to have gotten older since they last say them? The duo told them that the Voltron team had been AWOL. No one had seen them since their fight with Lotor. The team couldn't believe what they were hearing. Luckily for them Acxa, another one of Lotor's ex-generals, helped them escape. Keith and the rest of the paladins knew it was now vital to get back to Earth.

Keith began to wonder if Pidge's plan to delay the galra fleet was even worth doing. According to Acxa it had been 2 years since their supposed deaths. 'Maybe the galra were already on Earth? Maybe they had already conquered it? Are we too late?'

….

As the team stopped by a nearby moon they gathered around to investigating Pidge's findings.

"As you're all aware I've been trying to contact my dad... but I haven't had any luck" explained Pidge. As soon as she said these words nearly everyone went into a silent panic. "I don't know if its signal jams or were just too far away from Earth to contact anyone." Pidge continued almost mumbling at the disappointing lack of knowledge she currently had.

"Is there anything we can do to increase the boost?" asked Hunk, raising his eyebrows hoping Pidge will have a positive answer. "I feel that if I try to increase the power it would either be infiltrated by an enemy, who could pin point our location, or blow up the Greens Lions already struggle power system," "Ohhhh…"sighed Hunk sinking his shoulders in disappointment.

"I guess all we can do is keep heading for Earth, right? As fast as our lions can take us" questioned Lance looking to Keith, hoping he would agree with his suggestion. "Which at the moment isn't that fast," Hunk pointed out.

"Pidge, do you think it's still worth the idea of infiltrating a galra ship?" asked Keith stepping into the middle of the created circle where everyone was gathered around Pidge's computer, "and disabling the coordinates to Earth?"

"But it's been, what 2 years? The galra already have a head start," said Hunk, pointing out the obvious again.

"I know… but I have a hunch that not every galra has the coordinates," Pidge explained, with her hand held up and her finger pointed, looking like she had an idea. "Ezor and Zethrid are still in this sector, so why didn't they head for Earth knowing it wouldn't be protected with Voltron gone?"

"Because they don't know we came from Earth… and even if they did they wouldn't probably need a bigger ship and a bigger crew then what they have right now," pointed Lance.

"Exactly. They assumed that we were dead so they had their own agenda. But if they knew that we had survived they would have probably gathered their sources and make Earth their next planet to concur." The team looked at Pidge confused,

"oo-kay..." "That's a scary thought…" "That's kind of a stretch but stranger things have happened..."

"What's your point Pidge?" asked Shiro. "What I'm saying… is…" Pidge squinted her mouth "I believe that... not everyone knows about us surviving or what the Earth means to all of us" she said un-squinting her face into a soft smile. "I think if I can infect just one of the galra navigations systems that should disable all of the galra navigations and erase Earth's location."

The team didn't look convinced, "it sounds dangerous, especially with our limited power," grumbled Shiro in a low tone. "What choice do we have?" shrugged Pidge.

"Coran, can you work out how long it will take us to get back to Earth with the speed we're currently proceeding at?" ask Keith turning to Coran for an answer.

"Mmmm. I was just trying to work that out" replied Coran hunched over and counting his fingers. "Without the luxury of a worm hole and our diminished power, mmmm, let's see; add the 3 carry the 5… deduct lunch breaks… I predict it should take 1,500 Earth years."

Silence… then…

"WHAT?" "ARE YOUR SERIOUS?" "YOU'VE GOT TO ME KIDDING ME?"

"Coran, I think I need to get you a calculator cause your fingers aren't adding up correctly," said Pidge "it's only going to take 1.5 years."

"Oh thank Voltron," Lance happy cheered.

"Oh right, I didn't carry that extra 4" Coran apologised for his blunder. "It's going to be a long journey," said Allura speaking up, "why don't we precede Pidge's idea. We don't know what we'll be facing once we reach Earth… we don't even know if the galra have even go there." She looked over to Keith, like Lance she wanted to get her leaders approval.

Keith sighed and lowered his head, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen… Thinking of all the possible outcomes that they could use to escape if something goes wrong. 'Ugh, I'm getting a headache' though Keith with his eyes closed and his eyebrows twitching in frustration he finally opened his eyes and stared at Pidge. "Will the galra notice what we've done, if we erase Earth location from their database?"

"The only ones that will notices are the ones that are already there…" said Pidge confidant that her plan will work.

Keith hummed loudly in agreement, realising the held breath his was holing. "It's a difficult choice…"

Shiro watched in anticipation, he couldn't read Keith mind but he could read his body language. Keith was struggling to find the best path for his team to take; to carry on as they were and race to Earth or to take a detour to possibly stop the remaining galra fleet from locating Earth and destroying it.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ok… Just Earths location will be removed, Pidge?" asked Keith, with his arms crossed. "You're not planning to wipe the entire galaxy from their navigations system, right?"

"Yeah, cause I think they'll notice that," said Lance hinting at sarcasm.

Pidge nodded, "only Earths"

"Isn't that a bit selfish?" voiced Romelle. Everyone turned to look at her with questionable expressions.

"Romelle…" questioned Allura softly, looking at her new friend, knowing what she was wanting to ask.

"What about the other planets the galra might conquer? All those innocent families" Romelle stood from where she was sitting, raising her voice. "Can't you remove those places from their system?"

"That would take too long and, just like Lance said, the galra would notice and start looking for the cause of the disturbance" answered Pidge, then turned to look at Keith. "If we go through with this we would only have a few doboshs before we're discovered… but we have to try. Right?"

Keith hesitation showed on his face. He didn't know what to do.

"But why should Earth only survive?" Romelle continued, clenching her fist into a tight fist. "Just because you're all from there… well what about us…WHAT ABOUT MY PLANET? MY HOME?" Romelle yelled, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Romelle," Keith turned and focused his attention on the altean, lowering his arms to his side.

"We can't save everyone…" Romelle tsked at Keith's words, spitefully turning her head so she wasn't looking at him.

Keith lowered his head, upset at what he just said. It was true. They were only 4 human, 1 half human half Galra and Altean fighting what seems like an eternal struggle. "As much as we want to… we can't save everyone. You've seen that for yourself haven't you?"

Romelle knew this was true. Her brother. Her colony. Altean's she cared about gone... and so suddenly.

Keith raised his head and tried to connect with Romelle's eyes. "We can't say for sure which planets, homes, the galra have already taken over or ones their planning to conquer. All we can do is protect the ones we do know about… and right now Earth maybe their next target." Romelle's fists softened. She then dropped her cold exterior and felt some warmth reach her cheeks. "As protectors of the universe we have to help in any way we can."

Keith walked up to Romelle and placed his warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Keith and saw a small smile on his face. "And we could really use your support." Romelle was suddenly hit with a wave of determination and strength coming from Keith. She straightened herself up and wiped the few tears that fell on her cheeks. Nipping at her bottom lip she nodded and then let a smile grow on her face.

"But, we can take a vote." Keith surveyed his team. "Everyone who likes Pidges idea raise your hand…" Everyone did, including Romelle. "Great. Now the only issue now is which ship to infiltrate. Got any ideas?" Keith questioned looking at Pidge.

"Mmm, I will have to do some research. But I have an idea… I'll get back to you."

"Pidge, before you start looking can you check some signal frequencies for me…" said Krolia walking to Pidge but stopped for a second to speak to Keith. "I think we should check in with the blades. Let them know were ok and see if they can help us out."

Keith nodded "Great thanks. Everyone while Krolia and Pidge do that lets take a break."

With everyone disbursing Keith gripped his hand that was still on Romelle's shoulder. "I promise Romelle," Keith whispered, "we'll help your colony. I haven forgotten them." Romelle smiled and quickly leapt onto Keith, giving him a hug.

"Thank you." Romelle said softly. She soon let Keith go and went to a standing Allura, with her arms out waiting to give Romelle a reassuring embrace.

…..

Romelle's hug didn't go unnoticed as Lance, Hunk and Coran watched the situation, with wide eyes, and childish giggles soon following. "Wooo-Ohhhh…" howled Lance, "Keith has a girlfriend… Keith has a girlfriend."

Keith could feel a blood vessel grow on his temple. 'Damm it' he thought.

"Now, now Lance. I'm sure Keith will treat Romelle like the lady that she is" "I don't think I've seen a human-galra, altea off spring before. I'm sure the child will be very cute." Coran joked, twirling his mustache.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Keith yelled and stomped towards the Red Lion.

"Where are you going? We need to decided what to call you two... will it be Relief or Kell?" Lance laughed as Keith speed up his walk and removed himself from the joking trio.

…..

Keith needed to clear his head so he took a stroll behind the lions. "Urgh…" sighed Keith as he sat against the Red Lions tail that was lying on the ground. "You ok?" Shiro asked following Keith.

"Yeah, just worn out I guess. Who knew being in charge was this difficult?" Shiro giggled a low laugh. "Well making hard decisions is part of the job when you're a leader." Keith joined Shio in the low giggle. "Don't know how you did it. There's just so many options to choose from. Different paths to take…" Shiro perched next to Keith and sat close to him. There wasn't much room on a large lion's tail

"How do you decide on the correct path?" Keith asked bluntly titling his head to Shiro. "By experience," "yeah well... I don't have any experience." "That's not true" said Shiro, looking down at Keith. "When I was gone you took up your role as leader." Keith smiled but tsked at Shiro's words. "In case you're intertwining memories have forgotten; I left the team pretty much as soon as the other you returned..." Keith realised what he just said and turned to Shiro. "I… I mean… the other… I mean… you… I mean… Urgh, sorry. I don't know how to… I'll shut up now" Keith shut his mouth and lowered his head. 'Boy its's confusing.'

Keith then felt a large hand on his head and looked up at a humbling smiling Shiro. "Stop apologizing already." Keith hummed in agreement. "Try not to worry and go with your instincts. Your training with Krolia will come in handy. I know you make the best decision" Shiro turned Keith's head to look at his missing arm and then back to him. "Trust in yourself… the team trust you, I trust you... So trust yourself. We're all beside you."

Keith reoccurring blush returned to his face "Thanks" he said softly. With Shiro letting go of Keith head they both retuned to looking at the view in front of them.

They were currently on a moon that seems to have constant wind that blew orange dust in the air. Small rocks and large creators covered the area and soon, without noticing it, Keith leaned his upper half against Shiro and laid his head against his shoulder blade. "The view doesn't compare to the view on Earth right?" said Shiro, holding his frame but looking down at Keith.

"Mmmm," Keith answered warmly.

"The view of the desert, just as the sun begins to set, after our bike races, is better."

Keith moved himself away from Shiro's body to look at him. He was surprised that of all the places Shiro could compare the view to he would chose that one. Keith smiled and returned his head to Shiro's shoulder murmuring a "yeah. The desert is much better…"

…..

A few days later the team was still traveling towards Earth. Pidge had yet to find a suitable ship to infiltrate but she did manage to locate the hidden signal that Krolia was looking for.

"It's a way the blades could commutate without attracting suspicion" explained Krolia over the lions commination signal. "Only a hand full of blades know of this code" "Kolivan?" questioned Keith. Would he be using this signal to communicate? But why was it being signaled? Was Kolivan in trouble? Were the other blades not aware of this line of communication and ignored it?

Krolia didn't want to ignore this message so the team followed its source to a large asteroid.

There they met a native who told them that the blades had helped his race fight the invading Druids that attacked their homes and died in the process. But when Krolia found Kolivan's blade she was suspicious. Sure enough their 'new alley' turned on to be a druid that Keith had once fought; Macidus. He set of a freeze bomb stopping the paladins in their tracks. All but for wolf and Keith who, thanks to wolf's quick teleportation ability, transported them away from the bomb and into a room just underneath where they were standing before.

Keith fought Macidus. It was an even battle as the druid seemed to have the same teleportation ability as the wolf. Lucky for Keith Allura had managed to use her magic to unfreeze the team and use the power of the bomb to blow a hole below them, to Keith's location.

The team helped Keith fight and kill Macidus. Once defeated the team found Kolivan alive, but only just. "He's badly wounded but he'll survive," concluded Pidge surveying Kolivan's injuries.

Kolivan explained that Macidus was using blades signal to lure other blades to him so he can kill them to show his loyalties to Haggar. 'So the witch is still alive,' thought Keith with Allura thinking similar thoughts.

"I have to find the other blades... the universe needs us more than ever" said Kolivan drained of energy. He had been captured for a long time and he was worried about his comrades. Krolia thought for a moment then with a heavy sigh she looked at Keith and then clasped her palm on Kolivan's shoulder. "I'll join you... together we'll get the blades back together and help with the rebellion."

Keith was stunned. His mother was once again leaving him... and just when they had finally been reunited. He watched as Kolivan and her quickly debated on their next step. He moved himself away to give them a moment.

As the team gathered to leave Shiro watched on as Krolia walked up to Keith. "I'm sorry Keith," she said with a sad tone in her voice. "It looks like I will have to say goodbye to you again."

"It's not goodbye. Just… until we met again" said Keith trying to hide how upset he was.

Shiro saw his hand shaking. He walked up and grabbed a hold of Keith's wrist and slowly slid it down to his shaking hand and held it tightly. "Keith…" Keith turned and looked at Shiro "we need to get going."

Wolf walked up to Krolia and rubbed his head against her leg. Krolia looked down and smiled at the creature, placing her hand on his head and giving his dark blue fur a shake.

"Did you want to take him?" hinted Keith "he can protect you?" "Hmmmm," Krolia hummed a laugh. "No. He's your wolf. Besides, I know that if he leaves your side he'll pine for you..." Wolf then walks to Keith and sits by his feet "like you will for him." Tiling his head wolf wined a sad wine. Shiro let go of Keith hand so he could bend down and tussle his head and ears. "Then take this…" Keith stood and handed his dagger to his mother. "This will protect you and when we met again you can return it."

Krolia humbly accepted the dagger and pulled Keith into a hug.

"I love you Keith" "Love you to mum."

…..

The Voltron team decided that the Lions, and themselves, needed a few hours to recharge. At a nearby asteroid field, that seemed to go in the direction they needed to head back to Earth, the group landed so the Lions could rest and charge up their power cords and the team took their beds, all bar Keith.

He, with Wolf, decided to go for a walk just around the area they had landed on. Keith figured that Wolf needed the exercise and Keith needed the space. After checking the asteroids air tolerance he found that he would breathe without the need of his helmet.

Keith took it with him, just in case he needed to communicate with the team. So with the helmet in his hand he and wolf exited the Black Lions bay and went out to the traveling rocks surface.

With Wolf running ahead of him, enjoy the time they were having together, Keith stopped to catch his breath. "What's gotten you so happy?" Wolf stopped, transported back to his master, nuzzled his head against Keith leg happily and transported back to the spot he was once at. It looked like he wanted Keith to run and catch him.

Keith laughed but shook his head and planet himself next to a large boulder.

Leaning his back against the slab, and raising a leg to lay his arm on it, Keith took a breath threw his nose and looked up at the familiar sight of the black sky of space with the stars above him. Keith the lowered his head and looked at his surroundings. 'It seems that every place we stop at looks the same… but it's still so very different then on Earth… I do miss the hut,' thought Keith thinking back to his dad's home; his home.

'That wide open space of the desert. The orange glow of sunsets and sunrises and how they create long shadows the raise it hit a tree or boulders…'

Keith mind soon drifted, remembering other details of his home. He closed his eyes so he could image the view.

'I always liked it when it was a windy day... the dust showing the winds shape… it was so quite out there… until those times Shiro and I went racing on the bikes.' Keith grinned to himself. 'Ha, I hope we get to do that again, after all this. Just Shiro and I.' Keith could feel his face soften as he thought of the last race Shiro and he had. He took another deep breath.

The last time they raced, Keith was sure Shiro had let him win… he just remembered that smile that Shiro gave him as he congratulated him on beating him. 'He was so... happy. I wonder… if he thought he wasn't coming back from the Kerberos mission and wanted to spend his last few days just being happy.'

Keith thought back to that smile, it had been a while since he saw something that genuine on Shiro's face.

As Keith started to drift into a sleep state he started to have other visons of Shiro; the moments of his leadership of Voltron, the moments when it was just Shiro and him…

The moment where he had to fight for his life... to stop Shiro from attacking and attacking...

Those eyes, they were the darkest Keith had ever seen and as Shiro began to attack, unlike what happened back in that hidden laboratory, Keith was unable to defend himself as Shiro struck and struck again.

"Neither of us are leaving…"

Keith had somehow found himself on that satellite. He watched as falling debri fell from above him and into the bottomless void of space. Keith turned and watched as Shiro jumped down and land on top of him, pinning his neck to the satellites surface with his good hand... but unlike last time Keith didn't have his swords to protect him.

Keith looked and saw those dark eyes staring deadly at him. He could almost see his own reflection in this Shiro's eyes. "Shiro... please..." pleaded Keith, gasping for air.

"Please? Please have mercy on you? Sorry kid. You and your friends are done for..." as this version of Shiro began to laugh, above Keith's face, the face slowly began to transform into Haggar's with their voices merging into one horrid cackle.

"Ahhhh..." "Keith..." "Stop… Ahhhh..." "Keith..." "Get away from…" "Keith..." "… Shrio…"

"KEITH..."

Keith quickly opened his eyes and gasped for breath. The dark eyed Shiro had disappeared.

…..

Keith sat up and his hands gripping to the ground below him. It was just a dream.

With a cold sweat forming on his brow Keith took deep breaths to try and slow his sudden beating heart. Surveying his surroundings, Keith found himself at a different location to where he was once before.

Looking to his left he saw the wolf, sitting beside him with his head tilted; concerned about his master. Looking forward Keith saw metal boxes laying in different places. Keith began to realise that he was in the Black Lions storage bay. He could feel he was sitting on the folding out bed that each of the paladins were using to sleep on.

"Keith you ok?" Keith felt a strong hand on his shoulder as he continued to look around. To his right was Shiro looking concerned, almost frantic. "You ok there, Keith?"

"A-Humm," Keith nodded and murmured "how did I…" Keith took another look around making sure that he was where he thought he was. "Are we in the Black Lion?" Shiro nodded. "How?"

"I think you should thank your Wolf friend there," said Shiro hinting towards the wolf. Keith turned his head to look into wolf's concerned eyes.

…[Wolf's POV a few moments ago]…

As Wolf sprinted off he once again looked back to see if his master, Keith, was chasing him. He loved playing this game. Keith would almost catch up to him and right at the last second he would teleport behind his master and pounce on his back, making him laugh. He loved seeing his master happy and his mistress... the older person that was always with them... Krolia. Wolf loved her too and was very upset when she left their pack.

But right now, Wolf had Keith. So, when he looked back to see if his master was still chasing him he found his master sat down and lying against a rock. 'Is he tired?' thought Wolf, 'Or is he ticking me? Making me come to him so he can catch me?' Wolf though that this was fun and squeaked at Keith from the distance between them. 'You can't fool me…' reckoned Wolf as he jumped up and down luring Keith to come and catch him. But he didn't move from his position.

'Why isn't he coming?' Wolf was getting worried as he teleported his way to Keith, hoping that his master was indeed playing a trick on him and that Keith would grab a hold of him as soon as he got up close.

As wolf got closer he found his master slummed against the rock. 'Master?' he thought as he sniffed around Keith, looking for a sign of conscious. Nothing. He tried nuzzling him but instead of waking Keith up wolf was strong enough to push him to the ground.

Wolf was now getting anxious. 'What's wrong with my master?... he's not waking up?' Wolf started to pine and nuzzled Keith's face again. 'Master… master… Please wake up. Master Keith… open your eyes' Still nothing. 'What do I do?' Wolf looked up and gazed around the area. He saw in the distance the 5 coloured lions. 'I can get them to help…' as wolf began to run back to the lions he looked to make sure Keith was still asleep. 'Stay safe my master… I'll go and get help.'

Wolf quickly teleported and landed below the Black Lion. Wolf turned and stared at the lion's eyes. 'Hey… Hey Black Lion. Your master, my master needs your help…. You have to help him…' The Black Lion didn't move.

Wolfs pointed ears flapped down in disappointment, 'what do I do? This lion doesn't hear me? Maybe it only works when there's someone in it… Like when Keith takes control.' Wolfs ears perked back up. 'Wait, that other person was riding with the Green creature,' Wolf started to look around. 'Where is that small person? I was with them not to long go?' Wolf had a thought; 'Green, the small person was wearing green.'

Wolf located the Green Lion and teleported inside. 'Where is that small person?' Wolf looked around the Green Lions bay and started to sniff the air. He soon picked up the scent and transported to where the small person was sleeping.

There he found Pidge, tucked up in her makeshift bed, holding onto a spare pillow. Wolf tilted his head 'now how do I wake up this person?'

Wolf first tried sniffing and nuzzling the person; which caused Pidge to stir. "Urgh… Nurgh…" Wolf tired again only this time he tried to pull the blanket, which was wrapped around Pidge, off. He tugged at the blanket, being careful not to rip the material but Pidge just pulled the blanket closer to her. "Noooo mommy… 5 more doboshs …."

Wolf was getting annoyed. 'Come on small person, my master needs help…. You have to help him.' Wolf tugged more but Pidge pulled harder. At the final tug Pidge pulled the blanket right out of Wolf's teeth. The pull was so hard that it made Pidge fall over to the other side of the bed. Wolf jumped up on to the bed and looked down to where Pidge had fallen but still she did not wake up "Hurgh… ok... I'll only have 3 more doboshs…"

'This is hopeless' thought Wolf when he then heard something behind him.

"Ugh.. Pidge? You ok? I heard something?"

Wolf turned and saw a large person beginning to sit up. 'It's him' thought wolf, relief following over his body as his eyes fell upon Shiro. 'It's master favorite person...' Wolf jumped down from Pidge's bed and hurried over to Shiro, tugging at his blanket.

Shiro looked to his left and, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Green Lions bay, saw Pidges empty bed. "Pidge?"

As Shiro was about to swing his legs over to stand, he was stopped by the sensation tugging of his blanket. He looked down and saw the black and blue wolf. 'Hurry, hurry…' "Hey bud… what are you doing here?" 'Please, please hurry. You have to help my master.'

As Shiro watched wolf tug of the blanket he suddenly realised Wolf was tugging on his blanket. "Er-hey," Shiro reached his hand out and placed it on Wolf's head making him stop the tugging. Wolf looked up and looked into Shiro's eyes. "Hey, where's Keith?" 'Hurry, hurry. My master needs help. You must help him…You must help Keith!'

Shiro watched as Wolf panted and wined. Getting a sense that Keith was in trouble he swung his legs down from the bed and placed his feet on the floor. "Can you take me to him?" With a slow nod to confirm that he could Shiro, still in his suit, stood up and within a flash Wolf transported them back to Keith's location.

When they arrived, Keith was still slumped on the group and still unconscious. Shiro emergently kneeled and tried to lift Keith up but with only the one arm it was difficult. "Keith? Come on buddy wake up… KEITH?"

…[End of Wolf's POV]…


End file.
